


First time prompt response - TFP Ratchet

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's medical education gets a little intimate when he gets overcharged and over-friendly with his mentor.</p><p>Set on Cybertron before the war.</p><p>Content advice: explicit consensual sticky with tentacles, het, OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time prompt response - TFP Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/gifts).



> This one's for Aniay, who requested TFP Ratchet.

Ratchet wasn't entirely sure how he ended up on his mentor's bunk. He knew high grade had come into it, and an intense curiosity about a) what his mentor could do with those tentacles of hers, and b) exactly how the instructions in the manual would pan out in real life. But as for the mechanics, it was all lost in a heady haze of overcharge.

"Ready?" Torque grinned; her optics were half shuttered and two of her tentacles were already curling around Ratchet's thighs.

"As I'll ever be!" Ratchet said, trying not to laugh. The touch tickled, and he wriggled as Torque leaned close to give him a kiss that tasted of the finest energon Ratchet had ever had the pleasure of imbibing. Then he squirmed as those tentacles got a firmer purchase and eased his thighs apart.

The tip of one slid over his spike cover, while two more wound themselves around his arms and gently pulled them above his head. He tensed, still trying not to laugh, but also just a little wary about being so vulnerable.

"Relax," Torque whispered, and her smile was wicked as she operated the manual override to both his spike and valve covers at once.

Ratchet gasped, unable to stop himself from writhing. Oh scrap, he couldn't see past the cable wrapped around his waist, but something was circling the rim of his valve. Something else, slick and hot and sinuous, was wrapping itself around his stiffening spike.

His valve clenched despite that he wanted to relax, and his core temperature skyrocketed. Then an extra pressure on his valve, the slender tip of a slippery tentacle pushing just a little way inside him. He froze, a moan caught in his vocaliser as the tentacle was joined by another, the two sliding over and past each other in a unpredictable and thrilling undulating rhythm.

They were dextrous in a way that Ratchet’s own fingers certainly weren’t, and Torque sure knew her way around a valve. It took a while for the tension to ebb away, but slowly Ratchet’s charge built, his frame buzzing and his interface circuits burning. He overloaded around the tentacles, and it was so much more intense than he had ever accomplished alone.

Then he writhed anew as the tentacles slid out and Torque leaned down between his thighs. Something new pressed against his valve, and a fresh, needy ache cut through the satisfaction of his climax.

“Would you like this?” Torque asked, holding still, waiting.

Ratchet nodded furiously; the thought of having her spike him was just too good to refuse. “Yes!” he groaned. “Oh scrap yes!”

Torque smiled and slid inside.


End file.
